


We'll Figure It Out

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [25]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Alexander Kerfoot, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: That night, with the lights off and Alexandria wrapped securely in his arms, with her back to his chest, he whispered, “We’ll figure it out.”
Relationships: J. T. Compher/Alexander Kerfoot
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 8





	We'll Figure It Out

Alexandria was in Hawaii with JT and his family when news of the trade broke. They had been at breakfast when her phone had gone off and she had stood up to take it in private - her agent wouldn’t call her for no reason after all, especially since he knew she was on vacation. Still… it hit her off guard. She listened as he told her that Dubus pushed to have her included in the trade, that the Leafs really wanted her. She didn’t even remember what she said in response.

“Hey,” JT came around the corner right as she hung up, “everything okay?”

“I’m going to Toronto next season,” Alexandria replied, “I got traded. With Bear. It should be announced soon.”

“Allie -” JT tried to find the words he thought she needed to hear, but came up with nothing. So he just pulled her into a hug, closing his eyes as she clung to him.

“Let’s just… can we pretend that we’re a normal couple for the rest of the day?”

“Yeah,” JT replied, pulling back enough so that he could look at her, “whatever you need.”

Alexandria looked at him for a minute before going up on her toes and kissing him, “Thank you.”

+

That night, with the lights off and Alexandria wrapped securely in his arms, with her back to his chest, he whispered, “We’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah?” she replied, voice soft.

“Yeah,” JT turned his head slightly to press a light kiss to her head, “I love you too much to let something as minor as distance break us up.”

Alexandria rolled over in his arms and looked at him, her eyes narrowed the way they did when she was watching tape - analytical and intense and it sent a shock up JT’s spine to have her look at him that way. She must have found what she was looking for because she leaned forward just slightly and kissed him.

“We’ll figure it out,” she smiled softly, settling her head on his chest and closing her eyes, “I love you, Joey.”

“I love you, too, Allie,” JT tightened his arms around her, “so much.”


End file.
